


Dynamic Slayer

by MaeveBran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Eureka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe Carter had thought she had seen it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> For the TwistedShorts August Fic-a-Day challenge, 2009. Set post 3.12 "It's Not Easy Being Green".

Zoe Carter had thought she had seen it all since she'd come to Eureka with her Dad, Sheriff Jack Carter two years before. Flying invisible drones, clouds shaped like political candidates, a hundred and twenty year old woman who looked no older than her fifties, and her boyfriend and his bowling team being turned green. Sure, that stuff was normal in this town. So Zoe thought herself jaded enough to not be surprised by anything.

That was then and this was now. Zoe was walking to her car after a late shift at Cafe Diem when a twenty something year old man stopped her. That was sort of strange, since she didn't recognize him; since she'd started working at Cafe Diem Zoe had met most of the town's residents, and those she didn't know she'd at least seen.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The man turned around. There was something wrong with his face. It was all bumpy and he had fangs. Actual fangs.

"You can bleed," he answered.

 _This is definitely the strangest thing ever_ , Zoe thought. _Do people actually say that?_

Then Zoe had no time to think. He was advancing toward her, intent on some kind of freaky mischief. She ducked and ran for the nearest broken tree limb lying in the alley. She found one and held it as Jo had taught her to do when defending herself. The strange thing was how the piece of wood felt so right in her hand. 

Zoe had no more time to think before the man was on her. She held up the wood, aiming it instinctively to strike for the heart. The blow hit home and Zoe was showered in dust. She shook herself off. 

"Dad won't believe this," Zoe muttered as she tucked the piece of wood in her purse and walked the rest of the way to her car.


End file.
